


The Gala Dress

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Gala, F/M, Jason x reader, Reader-Insert, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Bruce Wayne is holding another gala. Reader is torn between her favourite black dress, or a dress she had never worn which Jason likes.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 58





	The Gala Dress

Bruce Wayne was holding another gala. The gala was to raise money to repair some buildings which had been destroyed by the Joker, a few weeks ago when he broke out of Arkham. He was back in now, thanks to Batman.

Y/N and Jason had been together for a few years and this would be Y/N’s third gala, but Jason had been to many, as did the other boys.  
Dick loved them. Bruce had brought Dick to his first gala a few months after he adopted him. Dick loved socialising, because he had spent ten years of his life in the circus, he had a charm about him from a young age, and people were surprised that a ‘circus boy’ could be so well mannered. As he got older, he enjoyed them more, and when he and Barbara started dating, he loved showing her off to everyone.

Tim enjoyed the galas too, but not as much as Dick does. He enjoyed being involved in the charitable events, but he did not like how long the evening went on for. He was good at talking to people, but he often ran out of things to talk about and often got sick of being asked about his childhood before Bruce adopted him. He was glad when Stephanie came with him last year, but she wasn’t coming this year.

Surprisingly, Damian liked the galas. He liked how elegant the evening was and that it was all to help other people. He wasn’t keen on socialising, but after learning a few tips from Dick, he was getting better at it.

And then there was Jason, who hated going to the galas when he was younger. He preferred to be out on patrol. When he came back, he thought he would enjoy them when he came back, he was a few years older than before, but he didn’t like them. Then Y/N appeared into his life and he loved showing her off to everyone, and she made the galas bearable.

And Y/N enjoyed going to them, she loved spending time with Jason and the galas were the only time she and Jason properly dressed up. Y/N wasn’t much of a girly girl, she wasn’t fond of wearing dresses, but every girl always wants to feel glamorous and elegant, and Y/N was willing to wear a dress for one night.  
But which dress? She opened her wardrobe and looked through her clothes: jeans, jeans, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, leggings, shorts, and only two dresses; one of them was a Gothic lacy black dress, and the other one was one Y/N had had for a while and she had never worn it. She groaned.

It was easy for Jason, he stuck with his simple suit and tie which he kept to the back of the wardrobe, and he always looked great in it. It was harder for a woman who rarely wore dresses and had no idea what style she preferred.  
Y/N felt a pair of arms, snake around her waist from behind. “You could wear this one.” Jason muttered, reaching for the dress Y/N had never worn. She shook her head, “I think I’m gonna wear this one.” She said and reached for the Gothic black one.  
“Baby, you always wear that one.” He chuckled. “I know but I like this one.” She replied. “I’ve never seen you in this one.” He commented. “Neither have I.” Y/N replied. “So, wear this one then.” Jason said, his stubbly beard rubbing against her cheek. Y/N sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Why? I’d bet you’d look great in it.” Jason smiled. Y/N looked at the dress, she tried to imagine herself in it. Jason was also imagining her in the dress. “You’d look gorgeous in it, babe.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.   
“Baby, I always look gorgeous.” She commented with a smirk. Jason chuckled, “God, you are, babe. What I mean to say was you would make this dress look gorgeous.”  
“Nice save, baby.” She replied, Jason chuckled.  
“Have you even tried it on?” Jason asked, Y/N shook her head. “I know you like your black dress, and you incredibly sexy in it, but have you ever thought about wearing this dress?” He asked. “Yeah, someday.” Y/N replied. 

Jason pulled the dress out of the wardrobe and got a better look at it. It was a knee-length, Navy blue dress covered in sparkles and was deep cut at the back with long sleeves.  
He looked at the dress, then he looked at Y/N and smirked, “Oh yeah, I can’t definitely see you in this, baby.” Y/N laughed, “Alright if you really want me to, I’ll try it on. But if I don’t like it, I’m wearing the black one.”

“What if I like you in it?” He asked, coming closer to her. Y/N patted his chest, “Then you can wear it.” She winked. Jason rolled his eyes, and he stepped out of the bedroom to let her change, he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Y/N changed into the dress she’d never thought she would wear. Whilst she pulled it on, she kept telling herself ‘this won’t look right, I’ll just wear the black one’. When the dress was on, she looked down at herself and wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

She stepped to the mirror and her jaw dropped when she saw herself. Jason knocked on the door, “Jay, come in!” Y/N called to him. The door opened, and Jason’s jaw dropped when he saw Y/N.  
“I told you. Gorgeous.” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and they looked at Y/N’s dress in the mirror. “Do you think so?” She asked. “God, yes.” He replied, “And you can wear that necklace I got you for your birthday to go with it.” Y/N giggled, “Yeah, it’ll go nice with the dress.”

Jason kissed a spot on her neck, and he whispered something dirty in her ear. Y/N’s head fell back as she laughed at his comment. “The gala isn’t until tomorrow night, Jay.”  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t practice now.” He smirked and Y/N’s cheeks turned pink.  
“Did you just boil the kettle?” She asked, Jason nodded. “You make the best tea in the world, Jay.”  
Jason sighed, “Alright babe. I’ll wait until tomorrow night.” He smirked and pressed one last kiss to her neck and went back into the kitchen.  
Y/N looked back at the mirror. She smiled and was excited for the gala tomorrow night.


End file.
